greenlanternfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Oa (User:Leader Vladimir)
Oa is a planet that lies at the center of the universe. It is the home of the Guardians of the Universe and the headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps. History Origins Oa's history is not clear; according to some stories, the Guardians originated in a planet called Maltus. These evolved Maltusians later moved to Oa and named themselves Oans. Oa became a convenient base of operations. Other stories had the Oans living there from the beginning. When the scientist Krona tried to discover the creation of the Universe a wave of evil engulfed the worlds and created an Anti-matter Universe of evil. He was exiled for this crime and the Oans tried to protect the Universe. Current history One of the oldest planets, Oa serves as the home of the Guardians, who administer the Green Lantern Corps. Oa's star is called Sto-Oa (the Light of Oa) by the children of the planet's inhabitants. Oa appears to be mainly a desert-like, lifeless planet. The main feature is the Guardian's city which includes, among other things, the Main Power Battery that is charged by the Guardians with their own unique green energy. The Battery then broadcasts this energy to the personal Power Batteries of all Green Lanterns. Points of Interest * Central Meeting Hall: Where Green Lanterns receive their briefing and assignments. * Central Power Battery of Oa * The Foundry * Dining Hall: can accommodate any Green Lantern's nutritional needs. The Executive Chef, Greet, specializes in replicating dishes from across the universe. However, He has trouble replicating the vast number of foods from earth. * Hall of Great Service: Housing the massive Book of Oa - the corps lawbook and bible - the Hall of Great Services a library of the stories and deeds of the finest Green Lanterns of all time. like his father before him, Tomar-Tu recently took the position of Archivist Superior, filing every tale as it comes in. The Book of Oa has been designated off-limits after being rewritten by the Guardians of the Universe to include Ten New Laws. The library also carries records of Green Lanterns Corps and momentos of their victories and defeats. * Hazard Simulation Facility: Where new Green Lanterns endure a series of tests to determine their viability in the field. The hazard simulation facility allows for safe, non-lethal training scenarios to be enacted. * Memorial Hall: Erected to dedicate Green Lanterns members who lost their lives in the line of duty. Morro, a Green Lantern from the planet Sarc, and his four pets, called Dratures, volunteer as cryptkeepers. * New Warriors: New Warriors is a themed-eatery and drinking establishment built by Guy Gardner. He decided to create the lounge after permanently relocating to Oa. * Planetary Citadel: The planetary citadel is the Guardians' stronghold and meeting room. It contains a holographic map of the universe, allowing them to locate disturbances and track their Green Lanterns. * Sector Houses: These safe houses allow lanterns to hold criminals as they await escort back to the Oan Sciencells. Limited recreational facilities are available to accomodate Green Lanterns in their travels. * The Sciencells: a prison designed to contain the most ruthless and powerful criminals in the universe captured by the Green Lantern Corps. Category:Planets